PROBLEMAS DE AMOR MARCA SHINOBI
by Yachi-Zaraki
Summary: El amor esta en el aire pero para nuestros ninjas es mas facil enfrentarse a sus mejores amigos, locos que quieren conquistar el mundo, bijuus sin control, ninjas asesinos etc que entender a las mujeres. Pasen y vean porque...
1. DE CONSEJOS,CALZONCILLOS Y OTRAS COSAS

**PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR MI AUSENCIA, SE QUE FALTA ACTUALIZAR "LOCURAS EN EL SEREITEI" PERO MI IMAGINACION ME JUGO CHUECO Y ANDO CON LA FIEBRE DE NARUTO ASI QUE SIN MAS LES DEJO EL PRODUCTO DE ESA IMAGINACION.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SABEMOS NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

 **n.n**

* * *

 **DE CONSEJOS, CALZONCILLOS Y OTRAS COSAS…**

El kazekage abrió pesadamente sus ojerosos ojitos, ese dia tenía muchos pendientes y a parte de todo tocaba la reunión con su bola de raros amigos de Konoha, bueno Kankuro le ayudaría con eso ciertamente esperaba la reunión con ansias desde hace algunas semanas se sentía inquieto respecto a un tema y quería aprovechar para pedir ayuda a sus amigos. El día avanzo lento hasta que por fin dieron las 5 de la tarde, soltó la pluma, guardó papeles en una carpeta, se quitó el traje del kazekage y se dispuso a marcharse.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en la aldea, habían pasado poco más de dos años desde el fin de la cuarta guerra y la paz poco a poco se iba dando. Era saludado por un sinfín de personas mientras caminaba por las calles de Sunagakure de pronto divisó a esa manada de testosteronas con patas, sip ahí estaban, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru (con el que después tendría una sería conversación) y hasta Sasuke venia también todos en compañía de su hermano Kankuro, faltaban en rarito sin emociones y el hombre bicho pero ellos estaban en misiones. Se encontraron a la mitad del camino y de ahí se fueron a la casa de Gaara su hermano ya había preparado el living room, había soda, botanas, bocadillos, algunas golosinas y una pequeña botellita de sake reservada sólo para el titiritero que era el único con edad suficiente para beber alcohol.

-Llegaron antes. - comento el pelirrojo.

-Es que no tuvimos que esperar al teme nos lo topamos a medio camino.- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Silencio idiota. - amenazo el Uchiha.

-Oigan ya basta no se pongan problemáticos - Shikamaru tomó un pastelillo y lo metió de lleno en su boca - mmm estos los preparó Temari ¿cierto?

-Si como lo sabes. - preguntó Kankuro.

-Simple corazonada. - respondió.

Gaara lo tanteaba podría ser el pequeño pero de entre el y Kankuro era el menos inocente, sobre todo en cuanto a temas relacionados con Temari se trataba, pero la conversación con el Nara tendría que esperar para después.

-Estas muy callado Gaara del Desierto ¿tienes algún problema? - Lee se metía en la plática.

-En realidad... - su tono era serio y llamó la atención de los presentes -...necesitaba consultar algo con ustedes.

-Somos todo oídos amigo. -Naruto no dejaba de comer - ¿es algo malo?

-No, bueno no lo se.

-¡Ya habla! - grito Naruto impaciente.

-Bien - Gaara hizo una pausa creando aún más tensión en el ambiente todos tragaron saliva y lo observaban fijamente se les venían un montón de ideas raras a la mente.

 _Tal vez renunciara a su cargo -_ pensó Kankuro.

 _¡Ay no! ya se entero_ \- Shikamaru estaba nervioso.

 _Por fin aceptara que es gay_ \- pensaba divertido el Uchiha

Naruto y Lee estaban en blanco no se les ocurría absolutamente nada ni una idea vaga tenían.

-Se trata de... - el pelirrojo se mordió el labio, más tensión más miradas sobre el- ...bueno es que me he sentido raro últimamente.

-¿Raro? tal vez estés enfermo mejor llamemos a Sakura para que te revise.- Lee estaba preocupado.

-No no es ese tipo de mal estar.

-¿Entonces? - Sasuke se comenzaba a impacientar.

-Es difícil de explicar pero lo simplificaré - pensó en la lenta reacción de Naruto ante conversaciones complicadas. - digamos que mi hobbie siempre ha sido ver películas…

-¿Qué clase de películas? – interrumpió el rubio.

-…gore, bueno como sea ese es mi hobbie pero una persona cercana me dijo que debería empezar a pensar y acercarme a otros hobbies para socializar mas y decidí hacer caso entonces comencé con la lectura y de verdad me gusto mucho tanto que las películas gore pasaron a un término nulo para mí el problema es…

-Que ahora eres adicto a la lectura. – Sasuke interrumpió.

-Algo así, no a toda en realidad creo que estoy traumado con una en especifico – el pelirrojo sonrió un poco.

-Te entiendo, de veras a mi me paso lo mismo mientras viajaba con el Sabio-pervertido, me hice adicto a sus libros ¿también tu lo eres?

-¿Te refieres a los libros eróticos? – Gaara abrió los ojos como platos – para nada no leo ese tipo de cosas (mas tarde sabremos porque), al género que me hice adicto fue al poético.

-Y ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto su hermano.

-Porque cuando la veo – todos voltearon a verlo – la leo, quise decir la leo – se rectifico nervioso y aclaro su garganta – cuando leo poesía me siento completo, feliz y siento que puedo ser yo mismo. – se noto una leve sonrisita y sonrojo en el pálido muchacho.

Todos se quedaron con cara de _really? ¬¬_

 _Este nos vio a todos cara de Naruto. –_ pensó Shikamaru.

 _Que orgullo.-_ a Kankuro casi se le salían las lágrimas.

-Pues a mi no me gusta la poesía, porque no mejor regresas a las películas gore.

El resto se dio una palmface, y de nuevo nuestro prota salía con un comentario tonto. Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de buscar como alentar al muchacho hasta que uno abrió la boca.

-Tienes la llama de la juventud en ti Gaara mi amigo, lo que te haga feliz a eso debes acercarte y aferrarte con todo lo que puedas. – levanto su pulgar y su típico destello en el diente apareció.

-No estoy seguro es decir ¿es normal sentirse de esta manera? – Gaara parecía cabizbajo.

-Si la poesía hablara – intervino Sasuke – no dudo que se sienta igual respecto a ti.

¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha era tan cursi y profundo?, nadie lo supo pero dejo pensativo al Kazekage. Kankuro ya iba por el ultimo trago de sake ya estaba con las mejillas rojas.

-Sí y también deberías pedirle una cita.- Naruto se atragantaba con pequeños pastelitos.

Todos cayeron hacia atrás estilo anime.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?

-Todo este tiempo supiste de que estaba hablando Gaara y aun así saliste con tu baboso comentario de "regresa a las películas gore" – Shikamaru le dio un coscorrón -¡Tarado!

-¿Qué lo de las películas no era cierto? –pregunto inocente mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Ya explícate Naruto ¿entendiste o no? – Lee estaba ahora mas confundido.

-Lo de las películas si, pero también entiendo que Gaara esta interesado en alguien se le nota de veras, es decir nadie anda por ahí con la cabeza en las nubes, suspirando, dando medias sonrisas, sonrojándose y leyendo poesía si no trajera a alguien en la cabeza ¿o no Gaara? – no hubo respuesta -¿Gaara?

El pelirrojo estaba dentro de una esfera de arena estaba rojo como un tomate, como Hinata, avergonzado como Kakashi leyendo un libro de Jiraiya en voz alta. Todos trataron de sacarlo pero ninguno tuvo éxito, hablaron y nada, le ofrecieron su postre favorito y nada, trataron de cambiar de tema y nada. Esa esfera no se abría por nada y lo peor era que la noche caía en la aldea los de Konoha tendrían que regresar pronto a su aldea pero no podían dejar a su amigo dentro de un huevo flotante.

-Ay Gaara vamos no te apenes, es normal – Kankuro trataba de entablar conversación – digo si eres un ex asesino de sangre fría, la defensa definitiva, eres medio emo y todo eso pero tienes tu corazoncito y estas en la edad de la punzada es normal que te comiencen a interesar las chicas. Vamos sal de ahí y dinos quien es la afortunada.

-No quiero.

-Sal ya.

-No.

-Que salgas ya.

-Que no.

Kankuro dio un suspiro, estaba en la misma situación que muchos años atrás cuando el y Temari quería convencer al pequeño Gaara de soltar su osito de felpa para meterlo en la lavadora. Sin muchos resultados se dieron por vencidos, y se quedaron dormidos ya regresarían a Konoha al dia siguiente pero no todo estaba tan tranquilo por la noche, cierto chico holgazán abrió un ojo verifico que todos roncaran (aquello parecía una orquesta de ronquidos en diferentes tonos y tiempos) Gaara seguía metido en su esfera, todo estaba en silencio.

 _Es mi oportunidad-_ sonreía victorioso.

Se levanto con cuidado sin hacer ruido alguno, brincoteo entre los demás y se encamino a la puerta, su objetivo: la habitación de cierta rubia pero antes de salirse con la suya un hilillo de arena se apodero de su brazo, después del otro, sus piernas y finalmente su cuerpo entero fue arrastrado hacia el interior de la esfera del pelirrojo.

-Y tu ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Yo, yo solo iba al baño es todo. – respondió el Nara.

-El baño esta atrás de mi, tu te dirigías al pasillo ¿por qué?

-Ay pero que problemático, esta bien te diré la verdad de todas maneras ya no tiene caso – suspiro fastidiado – iba a ver a tu hermana.

-¡Lo sabia!

-No te esponjes, si ya sabias porque haces tanto alboroto además ya no tardábamos en confirmarles a todos que estábamos saliendo.

-mmm. – seguía molesto y con cara de "exijo una explicación"

Continuaron discutiendo por varios minutos mientras el alboroto despertaba a los que plácidamente creaban un concierto de ronquidos. El primero en despertase fue Lee quien se quedo pensativo frente a la esfera de arena, después de unos minutos tratando de averiguar que hablaban dentro se dio por vencido despertando a Kankuro quien dormía cómodamente abrazado a una de sus marionetas.

-No Temari hoy le toca hacer la cena a Gaara. – hablaba entre sueños.

-Vamos Kankuro despierta.

-¿Eh?¿que? ¡si ya voy ya voy no me golpees! – despertó agitado y asustado – lo siento Lee ¿sucede algo malo?

El cejudo solo apunto a la esfera desde la que se podía percibir una acalorada plática los gritos iban subiendo de tono hasta que terminaron por despertar a Naruto que despertó invitándoles a todos ramen de Ichiraku claro cargado a la cuenta de Iruka-sensei.

-¿Pero que rayos sucede ahí dentro? – el titiritero intentaba escuchar acercándose a la esfera.

-No estoy muy seguro. – contesto Lee.

-Oye teme ya despierta – Naruto intentaba sacar a Sasuke del mundo de los sueños - ¿has visto a Shikamaru? ¡despierta ya!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡cabellos, cabellos rosas everywhere!

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde hay cabellos rosas? – Naruto parecía no entender.

-Ya olvídalo. – el moreno parecía mas tranquilo. -¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

-Pues creo que esta ahí dentro con Gaara.- Kankuro se rascaba la cabeza dudoso.

-Ay no me digas que a tu hermano y al holgazán se les brinca la cadena. – pregunto Naruto asustado.

-¡No seas tarado!, por supuesto que no o al menos eso creo.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS YA SALGAN DE AHÍ DENTRO!

\- ._. ...

El grito de Lee dejo a todos sordos, fue tan estruendoso que la propia esfera de arena comenzó a deshacerse dentro la escena los dejo con cara de WTF, Gaara y Shikamaru ahorcándose mutuamente y ambos con expresión de Bart Simpson siendo asfixiado.

-Pero que demonios. – Kankuro se acerco a ambos – oigan ustedes dos ya basta ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pero ninguno le presto atención.

-¡YA BASTA!

\- ._. ...

Otro grito ensordecedor dado por el buen Lee, ambos dejaron de asfixiarse y sin decir una palabra como dos corderitos se sentaron cómodamente.

-Bien ahora si expliquen ¿Qué sucede? – Lee estaba mas tranquilo también.

\- Ay que fastidio.

-¿Para Ti que no es un fastidio ?, holgazán.

-Emo.

-Vago.

-Sin cejas.

-¡Oigan oigan ya! – Kankuro tomaba posición frente a ellos. – mejor digan que pasa.

-Pasa que el bueno para nada aquí presente iba a meterse a mitad de la noche en la habitación de nuestra hermana.

-¿Eso es cierto Shikamaru?

-Si es la verdad, pero tu hermanito no sabe conservar la calma no iba a hacer nada imprudente lo duden o no yo sé respetar a una dama.

Dicha dama al otro lado del pasillo ya estaba harta, el escándalo no la dejaba dormir salió de la cama se coloco una bata y con abanico en mano se dirigió a grandes zancadas rumbo al living.

-¡Bola de ingratos mañana tengo una misión temprano! ¡YA CALLENSE! – gritaba a lo largo del pasillo pero ni sus gritos irrumpieron la discusión masculina.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y el silencio reino en la casa de los hermanos y ahí estaba Temari con la boca abierta ante aquella imagen, sus hermanos y sus raros amigos todos y cada uno en ropa interior por su par de hermanos no había problema estaba acostumbrada a los domingos por la mañana despertar y ver a Kankuro y Gaara tomando el desayuno en simples bóxers pero el resto era otra cosa, ni siquiera a su novio Shikamaru lo había visto tan al descubierto y realmente todos ellos eran un espectáculo. Naruto con unas trusas con sapitos por doquier en un color "verde te dejo ciega", Sasuke con unos bóxers holgados con el símbolo Uchiha en la parte posterior, Lee con calzoncillos que lucían como los de un niño de 5 años y su novio bueno no sabía muy bien como tomarlo usaba unos diminutos bóxers que apenas y dejaban a la imaginación. Una venita salió en la frente de la rubia, apretó los puños y con fuerza empuño su abanico.

-¡VISTANZE DEGENERADOS!

Una poderosa ráfaga salió del abanico provocando un agujero en el techo y sacando a todos por los aires, allá iban nuestros ninjas volando por cielos en ropa interior, Temari cerro la puerta y regreso a dormir tranquilamente. El grupo de amigos aterrizo a varios Km. de la aldea.

-Ay que mala de veras, tu hermana es muy enojona Gaara.

-Nosotros tenemos la culpa estuvimos gritando gran parte de la noche. –intervino Lee.

-¿Y ahora que? – pregunto el Uchiha sacudiendo su ropa interior para sacar la arena.

-No queda de otra más que regresar. – dijo Kankuro.

Y sin más se pusieron de regreso, marchando a lo largo del desierto prácticamente desnudos se sentían patéticos.

-Creo que debo disculparme – Shikamaru se puso a la altura de Gaara – tienes razón no debí abusar de tu hospitalidad y aprovechar el momento para mi beneficio, y debo aclarar que mis intenciones con tu hermana son honestas.

-Bien entiendo, yo también me disculpo no fui muy accesible – ambos se sonrieron – pero si le haces daño a mi hermánate cubriré con arena y te obligare a entrar a mi calabaza y pasar el resto de tus días ahí dentro.

-H-hai.- sabía que Gaara hablaba enserio.

Continuaron caminando.

-Por cierto volviendo al tema anterior a nuestra hermana Gaara. – Kankuro abrazo por el cuello a su hermanito.- ya deja de hacerte el difícil y dinos quien es la chica que te gusta.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos así Kankuro – intervino Naruto – Gaara nos pidió consejos y lo único que hemos hecho es molestarlo para que nos diga quién es ella.

-No se ofendan pero creo que me equivoque en pedirles ayuda. – se detuvo y con el los demás –no creo que puedan darme muy buenos consejos a Naruto tuvieron que declarársele, Shikamaru esconde su relación, Kankuro es soltero y Sasuke intenta matarlas a todas creo que del único que puedo hablar con respeto es de Lee ha sido el único en declara su amor abiertamente aunque claro fue rechazado.

Todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como "pero al menos Hinata es mi novia", "aun no encuentro a la indicada", "nos escondimos por decisión mutua" etc. etc. Lee por su parte lloraba ante el recuerdo del rechazo de Sakura apartado del grupo bajo una nubecita de miseria.

-No te preocupes – el Uchiha trato de dar un consejo – las mujeres son pacientes en eso del amor si aun no estás listo para hablar con ella tomate tu tiempo, ellas siempre te esperaran créeme yo sé de eso.

A los tres de la hoja les dio un tic en la oreja al escuchar esto, se pusieron nerviosos y comenzaron a sudar en exceso.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto el moreno.

-H-hai t-teme porque estaríamos nerviosos.

-¬¬…nunca dije que estuvieran nerviosos ¿qué se traen?

-N-nada de veras.

Dejaron el tema por la paz no se hablo en un buen rato pero los estragos de la noche del desierto comenzaban a aparecer todos comenzaron a tomar aire por la nariz tratando de retener la sustancia verde y viscosa que salía por sus fosas.

-¡Alto! – Shikamaru paró en seco – tenemos un problema ¡achuuu!

-Salud – dijeron al unisonó.

-El sol esta saliendo para cuando lleguemos a la aldea toda esta estará en movimiento y pues… - se observo a sí mismo y luego al resto - … creo que no seremos bien vistos, me refiero a que no creo que la gente de la arena quiera ver a su Kazekage desfilando por las calles en ropa interior.

-Yo creo que a las chicas les encantaría, es uno de los galanes mas galanes y el resto no nos quedamos atrás. – afirmo Lee con seguridad.

-No lo dudo pero no sería lo correcto ahora lo que necesitamos es que alguien recupere nuestra ropa.

-Concuerdo con Shikamaru pero ¿quién lo hará? y ni me vean a mi soy miembro del consejo del Kazekage y su hermano tampoco puedo desfilar por la aldea en paños menores.

-Yo sigo siendo visto como un ninja rengado. – afirmo el Uchiha.

-Mis bóxers son demasiado diminutos.

-Y que lo digas Shikamaru he he.

-No te rías Naruto todo es culpa de mi madre no los lavo de manera adecuada y se encogieron.

-¿Tan grandote y no sabes lavar tus calzones?

-Bueno ya como sea ¿quién ira? queda entre Naruto y Lee.

Y como buenos alumnos de sus sensei se debatieron en un "piedra, papel o tijera" y después de 5 rondas y 2 muertes súbitas se decidió al ganador o en este caso al pobre que le tocaría entrar en calzoncillos a la aldea, esquivar miradas, llegar a la casa de Gaara, entrar sin ser visto por su hermana, tomar la ropa y volver con sus amigos en el desierto. El pobre cejudo dio un suspiro para animarse a sí mismo y sin más salió corriendo con el firme pensamiento de "al mal paso darle prisa".

Paso 1 -2 y hasta 3 horas antes de que un huracán verde se divisara en el horizonte, Gaara había construido un techo con arena para protegerse del sol y calor abrasadores, Lee llego pero su cara estaba cubierta por el montón de ropa que al dejarla caer dio un panorama lastimero: mejillas hinchadas, faltaba un diente y ojos de mapache.

-Su hermana manda decir que se den prisa porque tienen muchos deberes. – su encuentro con Temari no había sido el más amigable.

Se apuraron a vestirse y regresar a la aldea, ya ahí notaron como el techo estaba siendo reparado. Los de Konoha tenían que regresar también.

-Bueno la siguiente reunión puede ser en mi departamento, lo tomaremos como una bienvenida. – dijo el Uchiha.

-Antes de irnos toma esto Gaara te ayudara de veras. – Naruto dejo caer todos los volúmenes de los libros de su maestro.

-También esto. – Lee le entrego una lista con películas de comedia romántica que pensó que ayudarían a su amigo.- espero que la siguiente vez que nos veamos no tengas mas conflictos internos.

-Yo no tengo nada que darte lo único que te digo es que confíes en ti. – Shikamaru dio un gran bostezo – y cuando se el pase el enojo a tu hermana dile que la veré en Ichiraku el martes por la tarde.

El pelirrojo agradeció la ayuda de sus amigos y cada grupo se retiro a su destino la arena: la oficina con el montón de papeles esperando ser firmados, la hoja: su aldea después de 2 años Sasuke por fin regresaba tenía mucho que hacer limpiar su departamento, comprar comida, ropa, artículos personales, aceptar ayuda de Tsunade con lo de su prótesis de brazo, buscar a la cabellos de chicle y por supuesto aceptar el castigo por sus acciones pasadas. Kakashi ahora en su nuevo puesto de Hokage le advirtió que su regreso a la aldea no sería sencillo con tal de no ir a dar a prisión optaron por darle una sentencia de trabajos comunitarios que después de su viaje de redención tendría que cumplir.

Después de varias horas de camino las murallas de la aldea por fin se divisaban en sus negros ojos, ahí estaba su querida Konoha…

* * *

 **¿QUE TIPO DE TRABAJOS LE ASIGNARAN AL UCHIHA?**

 **¿CON QUE SE ENCONTRARA A SU REGRESO?**

 **¿QUE PASARA CON EL KAZEKAGE?**

 **TODO ESTO EN EL SIG. CAP.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**


	2. PROBLEMAS AQUI Y ALLA

**ALGO LARGO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.  
**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWEES.**

 **n.n**

* * *

 **PROBLEMAS AQUÍ Y ALLA**

 **Sunagakure:**

Habían pasado varias horas de la reunión fallida con sus amigo de la hoja y Gaara estaba sentado frente a su escritorio había un montón de papeles apilados esperando ser revisados y firmados pero su cabeza volaba entre los consejos de sus buenos y locos amigos, su indecisión, pero sobretodo aun volaba en aquella visita que tuvo por parte del Hokage un par de semanas atrás.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Vamos Gaara-kun hazlo como un favor entre Kages. – Kakashi estaba intentando convencer al pelirrojo.

-No lo sé, no es por ti, claro que cumpliría una petición así pero se trata de uno de mis más confiables subordinados y lo que me pides lo pondría en riesgo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación pero te prometo que nada malo le sucederá yo mismo te doy mi palabra y cualquier cosa recae en mi.

Gaara lo pensó a profundidad no era una tarea sencilla, no dudaba de sus ninjas pero de en lo que se iba a meter era otra cosa. Después de mucho pensar y ver la cara de perrito triste que Kakashi le daba suspiro y se rindió ante lo que el Hokage pidió. Salieron de la oficina con destino a los campos de entrenamiento ahí un grupo de ninjas tenia sesiones de entrenamiento con los nuevos gennin.

-¡Haji ven aquí un momento! – grito Gaara, el aludido rápidamente acudió ante el par de Kages. – el es Haji uno de los mejores ¿es lo que buscas?

Kakashi observo al muchacho de pies a cabeza, observo y observo hasta que puso nervioso al muchacho.

-Si – dijo satisfecho – es perfecto, me lo llevare de inmediato y te repito yo me hago responsable si algo malo pasa que no será así, quédate tranquilo Gaara-kun.

-Esta bien, Haji prepara tus cosas iras en una misión rango S a Konohagakure estarás bajo las ordenes del Hokage ¿entendido?

-Si mi Kazekage.

Y así al caer la tarde en las afueras de la aldea Gaara veía como esas dos figuras se perdían en las arenas del desierto.

 _Me pregunto si hice bien. –_ pensaba mientras entraba a la aldea.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Debo confiar en Kakashi el nunca abandona a nadie. – dijo para reconfortarse.

Volvió sus ojos a lo que tenía enfrente la versión autografiada de "Haciéndolo en el paraíso", sus ojos se movían a lo largo de las frases. Decidió seguir esos raros consejos basados en películas y libros que sus amigos le dieron, después de que partieran a su aldea el pelirrojo se enterró en su oficina a "trabajar", Kankuro se había encargado de buscar algunas de las películas de la lista de Lee comenzó con una de titulo "Solo amigos" termino de verla y como en un principio no le encontró sentido, continuo con otra llamada "El diario de la princesa" y su secuela y lo único que provoco en él fueron unas ganas tremendas de probar palomitas de maíz con sabor a pera, no quedaba más se harto de las películas continuaría otro dia con eso, pero ahora esta ahí sentado con ese libro naranja sobre su escritorio.

-Es inútil… - dio un suspiro cerro el libro y salió de su oficina -…tal vez Temari me pueda ayudar.

De nuevo se recordó el porqué no leía cosas de ese tipo, en el pasado intento buscar ayuda de Kankuro pero este no fue muy útil así que ahora después de mucho tiempo volvía necesitar ayuda de alguien solo que esta vez iría con alguien más maduro.

-¿Temari?- toco la puerta.

-Pasa Gaara. – respondió la rubia quien había vuelto de su misión. - ¿qué pasa?

-Eto, veras…- estaba nervioso le mostro el libro a su hermana- …necesito tu ayuda…

 **Konohagakure:**

Las murallas se alzaban frente por fin estaba de vuelta aunque la entrada estaba mas vacía que en su imaginación. Hasta los guardianes de la puerta estaban en el quinto sueño, estaba todo como lo recordaba algunos edificios pequeños extra pero nada mas. Shikamaru y Lee se despidieron y a el lo dejaron con el rubio zorruno.

-Estas feliz ¿cierto?

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta.

-Si ya sabia teme, andando.

Mientras caminaban por las calles alguna y que otra mirada rencorosa recorría la espalda del Uchiha, no le daba mucha importancia continuaron caminando hasta llegar a Ichiraku eso seguía igual que siempre.

-Ahh Naruto veo que regresaste y no volviste solo. – dijo el viejo observando a Sasuke.- de bienvenida el ramen va por la casa ¡disfrútenlo!

Ambos se atragantaron perdiendo clase alguna se fueron acumulando los platos hasta que quedaron satisfechos 10 platos en lado de Naruto y 8 en el lado de Sasuke, estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Hinata llego.

-Naruto-kun me entere de que volviste – dijo la Hyuga con voz apenas audible y sonrojada.

-Ahh Hinata ahí estas, justo pensé en buscarte. – Naruto sin pena alguna se paro del banquillo y le regalo un gran abrazo a su novia, la pobre quedo roja de la pena y el chico lo noto -¿qué pasa? eres mi novia es normal que te abrace ¿o es que no te gusta?

-N-no es eso, es solo que…- Hinata volteo a ver al Uchiha al que se le notaba un ligero sonrojo.

-Ahh ya es que el teme no sabe nada, pues si como lo oyes teme aquí le bella señorita y yo somos pareja de veras.

-Hinata…- el moreno puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica- … lo siento mucho.- dijo a manera de pésame.

-¿Cómo que lo sientes mucho teme?

Las miradas de ambos comenzaron a sacar rayitos que chocaban entre sí.

-N-Naruto-kun no te alteres por favor.

-Ok ok me relajo – el Uchiha hizo lo mismo – y hablando de sentir pena por los demás ¿dónde esta Sakura-chan? Siempre andan pegadas tu y ella.

-Esta en una misión con Haji.

-¿Quién es Haji? – pregunto serio el Uchiha.

-Eto…Haji es…Sakura…es…- la pobre de Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Haji es un ninja medico de la arena que esta como discípulo de Sakura-chan.- salía Naruto al rescate.

-Hmp

-Por cierto Sasuke-kun Kakashi-sensei dijo que te comunicara que esta esperándote en su oficina. – comento la chica.

-Esta bien voy para allá.

-Nos vemos teme, suerte con tu trabajo comunitario.

El moreno no contesto nada y dejo sola a la pareja que no tardo en retirarse para esta un poco mas solitos y "hablar" de cosas importantes. Sasuke entro por la ventana a la oficina del sexto Hokage.

-Cualquiera que te viera diría que estas aburrido Kakashi. – dijo sarcástico.

-No es novedad y es Kakashi-sensei para ti.

-Si como sea, ¿para que me llamaste?

-Para discutir tus labores comunitarias para que más. Primero lo primero mañana por la mañana iras al hospital ahí te estarán esperando Tsunade y Shizune para proceder con tu prótesis de brazo, será algo rápido y sin dolor así que serás capaz de usarlo de inmediato después de eso te daré tiempo para abastecerte de lo que te haga falta para que empieces de nuevo inmediatamente después de eso y antes del mediodía repórtate aquí nuevamente ¿fui claro?

-Hmp, si esta bien.

-Perfecto ahora vete y descansa. - se quedo solo en su oficina viendo como el Uchiha se alejaba.

 _A partir de mañana todo te cambia Sasuke Uchiha.-_ pensaba mientras una sombra malévola cubría su rostro.

Después de sentirse malévolo y atemorizante unos segundos regreso a su lectura de siempre. Mientras tanto el moreno arribaba a su departamento, la noche ya había caído minutos atrás un montón de recibos no pagados se acumulaba en la puerta, al entrar lo recibió una cálida nube de polvo y tropezó con propaganda abultada en el piso.

-O-O…pero que demo…- todo el lugar estaba hecho un muladar, los muebles estaba volteados al revés, el papel tapis desgarrado de las paredes, parte de los tablones del piso habían sido arrancadas la explicación era sencilla: cuando huyo de la aldea y poco después se supo que se unió a los Akatsuki el consejo decidió revisar todo lo que el chico poseía así que para esto convirtieron su departamento en un campo de batalla que al final no arrojo resultados.

Sin más tuvo que ponerse a limpiar. Empezó reacomodando los tablones en el piso pero todo se volvía mas difícil con solo un brazo disponible, siguió por armar su pequeña sala, comedor y habitación de nuevo y lo más importante coloco en un nuevo portarretrato la foto del pequeño e inocente en aquel entonces Equipo 7. Su experiencia al tomar un baño no fue aun mejor que la de encontrar su departamento destruido, se quito la ropa y se metió en la bañera abrió el agua caliente y cerro sus ojos esperando el suave roció caer en su rostro claro que cayó un roció, suave y espeso lodo le cubrió el rostro.

-¬¬… no me puede estar pasando esto a mi.- las llaves de agua habían estado tanto tiempo cerradas y sin usar que lo único que se acumulo a lo largo de los años fue lodo.

Frustrado se limpio con una toalla, ya mañana se daría un baño rápido en las aguas termales después de comprar comida y víveres. La noche se paso como un rayo y aun ojeroso se dispuso a ir al hospital no duro mucho ahí dentro y lo mejor fue que salió con un brazo nuevo ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Comprar comida y bañarse. Regreso a su departamento y busco su alcancía detrás de una pared falsa, por suerte no la habían encontrado. Saco el tapón de la parte inferior del cerdito y…nada más que una araña que salió corriendo asustada, bueno no todo estaba perdido abrió su cartera y…estaba iba igual que su cerdito todo el dinero recaudado en su viaje de redención se lo había quitado Karin, lo intercepto dos aldeas antes de toparse con Naruto y los demás y le exigió el dinero con la excusa de establecer un cuartel a donde los miembros originales de Hebi pudieran ir si necesitaban ayuda aunque en un principio se negó a entregar el cash Karin fue lo suficientemente inteligente para chantajearlo con aquella vez que intento asesinarla.

-u.u… estoy en total banca rota.

Camino con desgano por las calles, sin dinero no tenia oportunidad de darse un regaderazo y aun tenia arena en… bueno en ciertas partes, dio un suspiro melancólico y siguió caminando los rugidos provenientes de su estomago asustaban a cualquiera que se le ponía en frente, por suerte camino a la oficina de Kakashi se topo con Choji quien se apiado de su tortura famélica y le regalo una bolsa de papas, esta no llego viva a la oficina del Hokage y aunque no fue mucho al menos fue suficiente para calmar su hambre hasta que terminara su misión…más bien su servicio comunitario.

-Llegaste temprano Sasuke.

-No tenía más que hacer.

-Bien si estas listo te asignare tu servicio.

-Si esta bien.

-Lo primero que tendrás que hacer será…

 **Sunagakure:**

-Gaara pero yo no te puedo ayudar con esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un tema algo, como decirlo, delicado por algo lo explicaron en su tiempo en la escuela. Tú tienes la culpa por saltarte esa clase.

-En ese tiempo me pareció algo aburrido.

-No lo dudo y a todo esto ¿Por qué estas leyendo esos libros?

-Por nada – desvió nervioso la mirada – simple curiosidad.

-Pues no te creo dime la verdad.

Gaara se volvió a encerrar en una enorme esfera de arena.

-O.O… ¿Gaara, porque te encierras? ¿Qué dije de malo? ¿Gaara?

Kankuro que pasaba por el pasillo se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-¿Qué pasa? – observo la esfera- ¡ay no! ¿otra vez? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Veamos, solo pregunte el porqué esta leyendo "Haciéndolo en el paraíso" ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Eso precisamente- se acerco y toco la esfera como si fuera una puerta –Gaara quieres salir de ahí.

-No.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Gaara hermanito si dije algo que te molestara te pido una disculpa. –dijo Temari tratando de hacer salir a su hermano.

-Vamos hermano no empecemos de nuevo, ya habías superado la esfera de la vergüenza ¿Qué hay de las películas y los libros? ¿no seguirás con eso?

-¿Cómo esperas que siga con los libros si ni siquiera les entiende?

-¿Cómo que no les entiende?

-Pues si, fue por lo que vino aquí en primer lugar.

-P-pero hahaha si no entendías hahaha debiste hahaha… -las carcajadas de Kankuro resonaban por toda la habitación, Temari veía con miedo a su hermano el titiritero reírse como un maniaco y Gaara perdía la paciencia poco a poco.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? – la cabeza de Gaara era lo único que sobresalía de la esfera, lucia como un mono de nieve en este caso de arena.

-Si hahaha…- se levanto del piso y seco las lagrima que la risa le saco – ya estoy mejor pero…- aclaro su garganta- ¿Cómo esta eso que no entiendes los libros?

-Recuerda que se salto esa clase en la escuela.- le recordó Temari

-O si ya recuerdo, ese dia te la pasaste leyendo mangas mientras nosotros enfrentábamos la clase más vergonzosa de la historia. – un rubor cubrió las mejillas de los hermanos mayores.

-Pero eso ya no importa, Kankuro siendo mayor que él y por supuesto siendo hombre creo que te corresponde explicarle a tu hermanito- Temari se encamino a la puerta –los dejo para que tengan privacidad y se puedan sentir a gusto.

Al oír que su hermana cerró la puerta Gaara deshizo su esfera y se sentó en la pequeña mesita frente a su hermano, hubo unos minutos de silencio…

-¿Y bien?

-Bien ¿Qué? – pregunto retorico el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes?

-Nada en realidad.- abrió el libro y hojeo rápido hasta encontrar una página.- Aquí por ejemplo… - señalo una de las líneas – por más que leo y leo no entiendo.

-Veamos. – la cara de Kankuro se puso color rojo. –Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

 **Konohagakure:**

-B-A-Ñ-A-R-T-E.

-¿Qué?

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es bañarte, Sasuke apestas hiciste que la pobre de Tonton se desmayara.

La cerdita estaba patas arriba con los ojos dándole vueltas debido al fuerte olor que desprendía el Uchiha a buen momento se le ocurrió a Tsunade encargársela al nuevo Hokage mientras hacia unas investigaciones con Shizune.

-Hmp, ni que fuera para tanto.

-¿Es enserio?, me percate que venias desde que saliste de tu departamento ¿Qué no te dije que tendrías algo de tiempo libre después de tu visita al hospital?

-Sí pero ya solucione todo.

-Así que presumo que ya comiste bien para no perder las fuerzas durante tu servicio comunitario ¿verdad?

-Claro.

Un gran rugido hizo retumbar la oficina del Hokage. El moreno permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero un ligero sonrojo se noto.

-Bueno aun queda tiempo, toma esto…- le entrego un sobre blanco – fue lo de tu última misión antes de que te convirtieras en fugitivo, Lady Tsunade no tuvo tiempo de entregártelo así que ahora te lo entrego. Ve y cumple con lo que ayer te dije.

Sasuke acepto el dinero y lo primero que hizo fue comprar algo de ropa nueva de ahí se fue a las aguas termales. Tenía una toalla pequeña sobre su cabeza, disfrutaba del calor relajando su cuerpo ¡vaya como le hacía falta! todo iba bien, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando de pronto una estruendosa carcajada lo despertó; era del baño de mujeres que estaba a un lado.

-Enserio TenTen no pensé que le darias el "si" a Lee.

-Ni me critiques Ino porque si para novios extraños vamos el tuyo se lleva las palmas. Por cierto y hablando de novios ¿Sakura aún no regresa de su misión?

-No, se suponía que llegaban ayer por la tarde pero al parecer se retrasaron.

-Con un tipo como Haji como no, Sakura no es nada tonta hasta yo quisiera retrasarle y perderme accidentalmente en el bosque - la rubia dijo esto con un tono irónico y ambas se comenzaron a reír.

-Ya no puedes tener esos pensamientos Ino recuerda que estas en una relación.

-Lo se lo se pero fuera de eso esperó que...

El moreno no pudo continuar con su misión espía porque cierto fanático de los bichos y otro más con su perro arribaban escandalosamente al baño.

-Oye Sasuke no sabíamos que habías vuelto.

-Shhh - les hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardaran silencio pero fue inútil lo único que consiguió fue escuchar las risas de Ino y TenTen alejándose.

-Oye que te pasa todavía que te damos la bienvenida y nos callas.

-Lo siento.

-Sasuke no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo si se trata de conversaciones entre señoritas pueden ser bastante dañinas para tu mente. - Shino lo dijo de la manera más filosófica.

-Shino tiene razón todas hablan como en código secreto.

-Hmp.

-Y dinos como te fue en tu viaje Sasuke?

-No puedo quejarme me ayudo bastante, platiqué todos los detalles en la reunión en casa de Gaara pensé que irían.

-Yo tenía una misión importante, se trataba de la investigación de un nuevo insecto venenoso.

-Y tu Kiba.

-Bueno yo, como decirlo yo...

-Estaba con su novia. - comentó secamente Shino.

-Oye no divulgues la intimidad de las personas Shino.

-De todas maneras se enteraría.

-Mira nada más y se puede saber ¿quién es tu novia? - preguntó burlón el Uchiha

-Bueno tú ya la conoces, es "x"

-¿La de los gatos? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Esa misma.

-Ustedes dos son la pareja más dispareja que conozco.

-Shino no tienes derecho a decir eso tu aún eres soltero.

-Chicos esta muy buena la plática pero debo retirarme, suerte con la soltería la gatos parejas disparejas etc.

Sasuke se retiró de las aguas termales y dejó detrás a un fastidiado Kiba y un pensativo Shino, después de estar limpio y fresco como piso recién trapeado regreso con el sexto para que por fin su horrible servicio comunitario fuera asignado. Y realmente no se equivocó, ser cuidador en las perreras del clan Inuzuka era de lo peor no sólo lo explotaron haciendo que paseara a cada perro individualmente, sino que fue el encargado de limpiar las jaulas y dormitorios de los animales y por si fuera poco fue sujeto de pruebas en el entrenamiento de los caninos. El resto de la tarde rogó porque el día se terminara y cuando por fin la hermana de Kiba le dio permiso para retirarse el pobre Uchiha estaba molido, con el orgullo por los suelos, lleno de baba de perro, con la nariz tapada, su ropa nueva con rasgaduras y cubierta de pelo y hasta podría jurar que tenía pulgas en el cabello. Como pudo salió de las propiedades del clan y divagó un rato por la aldea, no veía la hora de dejar se caer en su cama Mientras caminaba por la calle desierta escuchó claramente que alguien estaba detrás de el.

-Escuche que volviste.

-Esa voz...

 **Sunagakure:**

La cara de horror del pobre de Gaara era para el millón de dólares, después de casi 5 horas de pláticas y todo tipo de explicaciones el Kazekage por fin entendió las cosas.

-¿Te quedo alguna duda?

El pelirrojo no respondía.

-¿Porque tienes esa cara de espanto?

-¿Por que? ¿y todavía lo preguntas?

-Ya te asustaste haha ahora sabes cómo sufrimos Temari y yo ese dia en la escuela perla ti te fue mejor al menos ya tenia una idea ¿no?

-En lo absoluto, no pensé eso fuera a dar a aquello y después y después.

A Kankuro le entraron unas ganas tremendas de reír, quien hubieran visto al gran Kazekage, líder de las fuerzas shinobi, antiguo jinchuriki sufrir por cosas tan simples como la explicación de la reproducción humana.

-Gaara tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Que es?

-Fue realmente por los libros de Icha Icha o por otra clase de incomodidad que surgió todo esto.

-Digamos que los libros fueron la cereza sobre el pastel.

-Eso quiere decir que ya desde antes el tema te incomodaba o te interesaba, si claro es lógico...- se respondió as si mismo - espero que no sufrieras algún accidente, tu me entiendes verdad.

-Mmm mas o menos, y todo esta bien eso creo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Bueno es que...- parecía aún mas apenado.

-Ay vamos no empezaras con la timidez ahora ¿o si?

-No, el asunto es que mmm como explicarlo pues...- se cruzo de brazos - por las mañanas pues...

-Ohhh si si ya entiendo.

-¿Es normal?

-Claro que si en especial si tuviste un sueño bastante agradable.

-Como que agradable.

-Tú sabes si soñaste algo que te hacia feliz, como por ejemplo esa chica que te trae loco o cosas por el estilo. Y hablando de eso ya tomaste una decisión.

-¿Decisión?

-Si me refiero a se le dirás a esa chica que te gusta o no le dirás.

-Aún no lo sé - soltó un suspiro - no sé si estoy listo.

-Mmm ¿ella es popular?, digo es esa clase de chica que trae un montón de chicos detrás de ella o es más bien del tipo tranquilo que pasa desapercibida.

-Ella es... - se quedo un momento pensativo viendo el techo de la habitación - ... es tranquila generalmente, aunque cuando esta en confianza puede llegar a ser muy loca y también es algo agresiva cuando se lo propone.

 _Tranquila, loca y agresiva._ -Kankuro pensó un momento.

-O_O no me digas que...

-¿Que? ¿no te digo que?

-... ¡ES SAKURAAA!

-¿QUE?, por supuesto que no ¿cómo piensas eso?

-Pues porque concuerda con tu descripción además me di cuenta que enviaste a un futuro ANBU a Konoha hace algunas se manas para mi que lo enviaste para espiar a Sakura.

-Que no eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Entonces ¿quién esa chica que te trae loco? ¿por que enviaste un espía a Konoha?

-La primera no te la contesto al menos no aún, la segunda pues no es nada de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues hace unas semanas Kakashi vino a verme y me dijo que...

Sin darse cuenta Temari se encontraba afuera de la habitación desde hace unos cuantos minutos, se quedo escuchando la explicación que Gaara le daba a su hermano y para cuando esta termino la rubia se sentía responsable de destapar la verdad aún si eso significaba la guerra entre Arena y Hoja aunque si no decía la verdad también había peligro de una guerra. Al día siguiente salió tan rápido como pudo con dirección a Konoha, con la nueva ruta que se había construido no le llevaría más de 1 día llegar. Así que partió de inmediato mientras uno de sus hermanos transformaba marionetas y el otro se ahogaba en papeles dentro de su oficina.

Gaara leía papeles de solicitud para la academia, la guardia norte de la aldea, entrar en las fuerza en especiales ANBU... sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No puede ser...

 **Konohagakure:**

Sasuke tenía la paciencia al límite si en definitiva Kakashi Hatake quería hacerlo sufrir se dio cuenta el día anterior con los perros pero esto, esto era el colmo ser el cuidador de tres pequeñas avestruces y guía turística de su madre.

\- T-T... ¿Porque yo?

 **FLASHBACK**

-Escuche que volviste.

-Esa voz...- Sasuke se volteo lentamente- ... yo la conozco.

-Así es hahaha yo también te vuelto por mi venganza sobre ti y ese chico tonto rubio.

Ahí estaba esa condenada avestruz que mucho tiempo atrás les habían dejado la cabeza a el y a Naruto llena de picotazos, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarse si el ave seguía con vida y ahora después de un día horriblemente pesado el neurótico animal se presentaba ante el

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de pelear animalejo ahora vete shu shu- le hizo un ademan con la ameno para que se alejara. Pero en ese momento Kakashi apareció.

-Ahh Sasuke que bueno que te encuentro así ya no tendrás que pasar por mi oficina mañana temprano, de una vez diré cual será tu servicio el día de mañana veras aquí nuestra emplumada amiga solicito los servicios de la aldea ya que quiere establecerse aquí con sus tres pequeños. Así que te informo de una vez que tú te encargadas de darles una guía por la aldea estarás a su disposición y si hay algún tipo de queja serás sancionado con 1 semana más de labor social ¿entendido?

-Hmp, ya que.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahi estaba Sasuke Uchiha con todo su orgullo a cuestas.

-Y a la derecha tenemos el establecimiento Ichiraku en donde podrán disfrutar de un delicioso ramen tradicional a un excelente precio. - continuo caminando con el cuarteto de aves a su espalda- mas adelante tenemos la tiene de libros y revistas aquí podremos encontrar la famosa saga de Icha Icha.

En ese momento en medio de su tortura y sufrimiento sus increíbles ojos avistaron algo. La pelos de chicle se divisaba en la lejanía de la calle, igual que siempre con una deslumbrante sonrisa, ojos alegres, y esa marca distintiva en su frente, su cabello era diferente ahora pero estaba bien poco chicle mas chicle daba igual. Pero algo no estaba bien y ese algo era el zopenco que caminaba a su lado si ese igualado que le sonreía y hablaba con tanta confianza ese tipo con la bandana de la arena; alto, piel blanca, enérgica sonrisa, ojos verdes claro y cabello negro corto todo un muñeqito. Tan entusiasmada estaba con el tipo ese que ni noto la presencia del Uchiha, estaban próximos no quería ser visto no con cuatro avestruces psicóticas a su espalda busco a sus alrededores y encontró un callejón rápidamente tomo a las aves del cuello y se metió con ellas al callejón.

-¡¿Como te atreves a tratarnos a mis hijos y a mi de esta manera?! Tu hokage se enterar...

La neurótica ave no termino de decir nada porque el moreno le cerro el pico las tres pequeñas aves permanecían abrazados detrás del ninja con cara de miedo. Ahí fue cuando la cara del Uchiha se deformo de una manera sin igual, la Haruno sonriente como no dejo de estarlo desde que la vio tomo suave y amigablemente la mano del tipo ese.

-Pero que esta pasando...

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


End file.
